


Sweet Pain

by concupiscentia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I needed to get my yugyeom (markgyeom tbh) feels out, this was the result... Enjoy????</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Pain

**Author's Note:**

> When I needed to get my yugyeom (markgyeom tbh) feels out, this was the result... Enjoy????

The phone in his hands is currently reproducing a random YouTube video he doesn’t even remember what is, or rather has a vague memory of what is, but this doesn’t have the slightest importance for him anymore because there’s something else calling his attention… It wasn’t intentional, or Mark thinks it wasn’t. His eyes just can’t focus on the screen anymore, because there’s something else they rather focus on. It makes him feel pain.

 

But this something is actually a person. A ridiculous one, with the strangest laugh he has ever heard (even if strange, pleasing to hear… the way it suddenly gets high pitched and then stops, and his jaw moves and his whole face just laughs together.). Someone who’s a good 3 inches taller than him, and looks older, besides being 4 years younger. Honestly someone who makes him feel good, but pain everywhere at the same time.

 

The person in question here is Yugyeom.

 

Yugyeom. The one whose smile can blind him at anytime, the one who can make his heart flutter with only one glance, a simple innocent glance. His sweet, slight nasal voice that melt his worries away every time without a fail; eyes that have a distinct shape; to resume… everything in Yugyeom makes him feel that rather uncomfortable sensation in the pits of his stomach.

After a good ten minutes Mark gives up and tosses his phone aside, glaring back at Yugyeom who’s currently in front of him, sitting on the chair he moved right next to the bed.

Why would he even do it? Just to annoy him? Or even to call his attention? Because damn he do got what he wanted. Now he had an almost annoyed Mark.

“What is it?” The older tries to sound somewhat annoyed, but honestly it fails hard as his voice sounds more curious.

Yugyeom blinks.

“Why you’d move that chair and sit there and just glare holes on me?” Mark explains his question.

Yugyeom blinks once again, but then looks to the side, a soft smile to his lips.

Mark sighs.

“I don’t know. I was just thinking how you could be perfect at everything.” His voice sounded like honey, it just dripped from Mark’s ears now.

“What is it out of a sudden? I am not quite following Yugyeom.” Mark sits up on the mattress, putting on his best serious expression.

“Sometimes I just think I would like to be you for some days, hyung.” Yugyeom looks at him and smiles widely, the brightest he can as his eyes turn into cute crescents.

Mark feels so much pain he doesn’t even dare to explain at such sight. It hurts everywhere. Because Yugyeom causes him so much pain even though he doesn’t do anything at all. He just exists.

Mark feels pain because Yugyeom exists to cause him it.

Because Yugyeom doesn’t leave his mind for about 10 hours a day in a daily basis.

Because no one has ever been able to do that, to take as much room on his life as him.

“Yugyeom.” It’s like a whine, but not quite one. Mark makes sure he controls his own voice before trying to say anything else. “Stop right there. Don’t say anything else.”

Yugyeom smile gets impossibly wider, gains a victory feel to it, because now Mark isn’t serious anymore. Mark loses his composure, gains a fair blush across his cheeks.

“You’re such a pain to me.” Mark groans, flopping down on the mattress. “I hate you so much. But I like you too. It’s too much to handle.” He runs both hands on his face, rubbing his features for a little, only being able to feel the light depression on the bed after a while. “Don’t.”

Yugyeom does.

He hugs him and starts cuddling Mark.

The older doesn’t resist and melts away to the comfortable embrace.

The pain is too much, but the comfort is also welcomed.

“Hyung.” Yugyeom calls lowly, snuggling closer.

“Shut up.” Mark smiles widely, all teeth showing. In Yugyeom’s personal opinion, it’s how Mark looks better, smiling wide, as he has stated himself before to Mark.

It’s good to just share a silent moment like this, is what the smaller think as he hide his head in the crook of the younger’s neck, and then places a soft kiss there.

Yugyeom still smells like baby powder for whatever reason. It’s pleasing. It reminds him of teddy bears.

Yugyeom is an alive teddybear.

A huge one.

“I hate you. But I like you. Do you understand it?” Mark breathes against the other’s skin.

Yugyeom shivers justa little, but laughs softly. “No.” And laughs a little more, “But I like you too, Mark. And I still want to be you for a little time.” He continues.

Deep in his mind Mark keeps telling himself _You little fuck I wanted you to be me so you can feel the pain of having you on your mind every fucking day._

**Author's Note:**

> yay this is short right i know but comments are love~


End file.
